Talk:Tip of the Spear
Falcon Spinning Out A comment was added to the trivia that mentions the Falcon should not spin out when it gets EMP'ed entering the Spire's protective field. I'm inclined to disagree with putting this up because, first of all, the wiki is then claiming factual information when it's entirely speculation, and two, I think it's possible the two rotors, when EMP'd and in free rotation, created unbalanced torque which caused the Falcon to spin. Thoughts? Sign your posts in the future. As for it spinning out, what you mentioned is entirely possible. The Falcon even lacks the tail rotor of modern helicopters which aids in steering and also helps to prevent this.--For the Swarm! 00:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) In the Gamespot interview there were some screen shots of this level. So can someone help me upload an image? -- So I guess it won't be a surprise when we see Scarabs... UGH! I should have never looked at this. Camp Froman 02:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what you're complaining about, since there aren't any Scarabs in the screenshots. They're all Covenant AA turrets. What looks like a Scarab beam light just as easily be the Fuel Rod Gun, or shots fired by Hunters. I'm more surprised at the Pelican gunship - it's about damn time one made an appearance! -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 11:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) You could be right. Someone posted a thread that said "OMG SCARABS!!!!' on bungie.net. I didn't believe it, then I saw that picture. Besides, I cannot see a Scarab anywhere. But, I almost guarentee there will be a Scarab or two sooner or later. The Covenant are leading a full scale assault on Reach, why wouldn't they bring a few scarabs? Camp Froman 20:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I dont know about this level but in one of the levels there are definitely Scarabs, because someone from Bungie in a weekly update or something said that they had been playtesting with another Bungie employee and had driven onto a Scarab in their Warthog and produced some sort of glitch that has now been fixed. Hillsy1993 20:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I was playing Gears of War 2 and the first act of it is called Tip of the Spear and to me its a pretty action heavy chapter like this level to me. Should it be included in the Trivia.Sniperteam82308 00:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Datadeleter. You want a reason to stop? How about this one, IN GAME physics DO NOT equal REAL LIFE Physics, In case you didn't noticed the YSS-1000 Sabre behaves like it's in an atmosphere because of limitations in the game engine. So just because it doesn't spin out when a plasma pistol hits it, in game, doesn't mean that it should just drop out of the sky all the time. --WhellerNG 13:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not a good reason. It is specifically because IN GAME physics DO NOT equal REAL LIFE Physics which makes this point notable. Secondly, on the sabre page, there is a note specifically stating the the sabre violates astrodynamics whcih makes your example rather pointless.. DatrDeletr 07:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : Uh, no. It doesn't. Because you are arguing that a Falcon should NOT spin out when hit with an EMP. Second off, rather than making a counterpoint, you merely rehashed what you read on another page, which has significantly less to do with a point then anything I said. --WhellerNG 12:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You have yet to make a valid point and prove that this information is irrelevant or incorrect. Furthermore, you accuse me of not making any proper points. YOUR only relevant point is that "IN GAME physics DO NOT equal REAL LIFE Physics". I have countered this my stating that this very fact makes this information notable. I restated what was on the sabre page merely to disprove your other less relevant point that space physics and ingame physics also vary. That IS a counter point. My main point is that the Falcon in this cutscene varies from what a Falcon would do during normal gameplay or what a similar aircraft would do in real life. I never said that a Falcon must never spin if it loses power. DatrDeletr 14:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Go back and reread what you've written then. Then come back and say that. --WhellerNG 20:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: :Say what? Instead of making points and valid arguments, you seem to be only capable of attempting to attack my posts. Make your point. DatrDeletr 00:44, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Wilhelm Scream Contrary to what the page says, every few times I play Tip of the Spear (specifically the last time I played, on Legendary), I hear the Wilhelm Scream. Do you think that has anything to do with the difficulty? :Yeah, it's there. Have no idea why the page says otherwise. --Jugus (Talk | ) 21:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICQhLl7P6BU, in that video at around 1:40, that is very obviously the Wilhelm Scream. In this video, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVpQ_kVpzOE, at around 1:34, it sounds like one of them does the Wilhelm Scream, but it isn't. You can tell a difference in both tone and pitch from the first video I posted. I'm reverting it to saying that it is not featured in the actual campaign unless solid evidence (audio files, difficulty differences) is provided. By the way, I tried to indent this reply, but I'm not exactly sure how, I haven't posted in a while and forgot. --DarkreaperSW 17:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Use a colon.--For the Swarm! 03:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC): :: : I put a colon, but nothing happens --DarkreaperSW 00:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Wilhelm is clearly in the game, every time I play it. If you need a citation or definite, refer to the game and the countless Youtube videos that show it, in-game. What more proof does one need? Second edit: Darkreaper, both videos you posted are those of Wilhelm. Just because the pitch is altered does not mean it is not Wilhelm. I doubt that anyone would go to such great lengths to "imitate" the Wilhelm and re-record it anyway, ESPECIALLY if it is widely-used and on-record. Even if you have the game audio file, what are you going to do with it to provide any further evidence that it is or is not Wilhelm? There is no more clarification needed, and blatantly stating that it is not featured in the campaign cannot be true. However, I DO agree that clarification is needed on how it is different per difficulty. I know for a fact that Wilhelm appears at least on NORMAL and LEGENDARY. Just the fact that it appears at all, which it does, however, voids the statement that you claim it is not featured. ---dky 08:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Still have not been provided any proof. I've played the game on Heroic and Legendary, the scream was in neither. And I wasn't saying the pitch was altered, it's just different, as is the tone. It sounds similar, but is not the Wilhelm Scream. However, I just checked the normal difficulty, and I did hear it. I will edit it to say the it's on the normal difficulty.--DarkreaperSW 18:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Can't say anything about Heroic, but I'm pretty sure it's on Legendary. It is not a different sound, and you do not need any proof other than your own ears to hear it. It is definitely at a different pitch than the original though, but that doesn't constitute a different scream. If someone would provide official source that it is not the scream, then I will stand corrected. But for now you don't have me convinced. ---dky 00:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I've looked over the videos you posted again. The second video is definitely the Wilhelm scream, except slowed down. This gives the effect of a modified tone, and that the pitch is lowered as well. Also, the scream is even more obscured by the fact that the other troopers are doing screams of their own, and the fact that they start screaming at different times, though Wilhelm is one of the screams, toward the end of the 'flying leapers' sequence. ---dky 00:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Drones In trivia it says this is the first level to encounter drones, I have never encoutered one drone on this level and there not on the enimies list. I have, and I'm not the one who listed it there --DarkreaperSW 21:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) They will come out of the second AA turret (the one guarded by Hunters) on Heroic and Legendary once you move close enough. Matt 2108 21:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Sorry, forgot to sign Legionwrex 01:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sound clarification. Trivia states that the MAC shot from the Grafton sounds like the Onager, which it claims they shouldn't sound alike. Then it references the MAC shots from Halo 3 sounding like Scorpions. Now, if I am not mistaken, the Grafton should sound at least somewhat similar to the Onager, as both are mass drivers. The frigates in Halo 3 should not have sounded like that at all. But, this is what I think. I may in fact be wrong. I just wanted to know which was wrong, the trivia or me.XRoadToDawnX 16:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) We can find out by going in-game. Where would I found out what this "Onager" thing sounds like? Oddsock 21:25, October 15, 2010 (UTC) The Onager would be the Mass Driver you use to destroy the Covenant Corvette (I think) to allow the Pillar of Autumn to escape.XRoadToDawnX 23:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I think Bungie just made it the generic MAC round or magnetic ordnance sound effect. You can also hear it on Exodus when Stacker requests the FPF strike against the corvettes. ---dky 15:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Zealot I think it sould be added on the trivia that if you shoot the Zealot just before it despawns in stealth, it will scream, it´s shields will restore, and it will use an energy sword and will leave its BOB like behavior and becomea agressive. Siul S-249 12:53, Novemember 05, 2010 (UTC) =I think I heard another scream= While I was doing Tip of the Spear on Heroic for challenges today, (It was on Heroic, with IWHBYD, Mythic, Tough Luck, Thunderstorm, and Cowbell on), right when it gets to the Warthog failing the jump, I think I heard Six screaming out loud "Noooo!", I got curious, so I restarted the mission, and he didn't scream the second time. -SolarPhoenixPMU Not a particulary BIG fight Hi, does anyone else think that although the level is supposed to be a full scale war, the actual playable battle that the player takes part in is actually very small? I mean your alone or with one other spartan most of the time but areas were you get more than that are rare and you only get one vehicle given to you and you can never fight alongside other vehicle unless you hijack one but even then its almost impossible to get an A.I to drive them because of the A.I`s insistance that they must go in what ever vehicle that noble six is in.Zealot master 08:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC)